This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. We have synthesized and collected Ru K-edge EXAFS data on KP1019 and several biomimetic complexes (KP1019-amino acid adducts). Our next step is to collect analogous EXAFS data on the KP1019-transferrin adduct in order to provide the first geometrical insight into the Ru-drug binding site in this system.